The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In various image processing applications, while processing a pixel in an image, a plurality of neighboring pixels are accessed. For example, for image enhancement of a pixel, an image processing application requires a window of neighboring pixels.
Generally, a plurality of lines of pixels is stored as line rasters in an internal memory of an image processing chip (or to any other appropriate memory), from which various neighboring pixels are accessed while processing the pixel. The stored line rasters generally require significant storage area in the internal memory.